Le Destin perdra
by Ophliz
Summary: Merlin, treize ans, vit loin des hommes, comme derrière un miroir et un voile, sans rien pouvoir y faire... Solitaire et secrète, Morgane ne sait qui la libérera de son quotidien tellement monotone... Arthur attend, seul, depuis toujours, l'ami qui saura voir en lui mieux que quiconque... Mordred souffre alors qu'il sent son mutisme se prolonger en même temps que sa douleur...


**Prologue : Lost  
**

 _Perdu._

 _Depuis les toutes premières secondes de sa vie._

 _Ailleurs. Dans la lune. Dans ses pensées. Jamais concentré sur quoi que ce soit. Jamais « présent » quand on avait besoin de lui._

 _Toujours un peu – que dis-je, complètement perdu._

 _C'était vrai. Il avait toujours été perdu. Mais pas dans ses pensées, non. Il s'était perdu dans quelque chose de bien plus grand que ça. Il s'était perdu dans le_ monde _. Il était perdu, que ce soit dans l'espace, dans le temps, ou dans ses propres pensées. Tout lui semblait dénué de sens. Les personnes, les arbres, les animaux, ils étaient comme des fantômes pour lui, des échos du passé, ou peut-être du futur. Il avait le sentiment étrange de vivre sur un plan différent du reste du monde, comme si un voile les séparait. Un mur, un gouffre, une frontière, quelque chose qui lui avait toujours paru infranchissable. Comme si tout un monde les séparait. Comme si sa_ différence _les séparait._

 _Oh, oui, il était différent, il le savait. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Depuis toujours, il voyait des événements étranges se produisant autour de lui, des accidents inexplicables, des apparitions surnaturelles, des bêtes au corps impossible d'après les rares livres que possédait le chef du village, des mots d'une langue inconnue qui lui venaient naturellement aux lèvres, des paroles incongrues et bien trop sages, surtout venants d'un enfant de sept ans, et surtout, surtout, des prophéties. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Effrayantes ou rassurantes. De naissance ou de mort. Qui se réalisaient toujours._

 _Il était diffèrent. Très. Trop._ Beaucoup trop _._

 _Dans son petit village, rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient de lui parler. Plus rares encore étaient ceux à qui il parlait._

 _Il ne parlait qu'aux personnes dignes d'intérêt. Aux personnes bonnes et sans préjugés. Aux personnes sages et compréhensives. Aux personnes un tant soit peu ouvertes d'esprit – ce qui était bien rare par les temps qui couraient. Aux personnes assez intelligentes pour ne par hurler au monstre quand un étranger pénétrait dans le village. Aux personnes qui savaient voir plus loin que les limites d'Ealdor – doux refuge dans ce monde sombre. Aux personnes qui voyaient. Qui ressentaient. Qui_ savaient _._

 _Ce qui représentait en tout et pour tout trois villageois._

 _Sa mère. Une femme bonne et douce, toujours prête à aider son prochain, sans jamais rien demander en retour._

 _Le chef du village, un homme sage et bienveillant, qui ne le rejetait pas pour sa différence, qui l'acceptait juste par ce qu'il vivait, parce qu'il existait._

 _Son meilleur ami. Le seul aussi. Un garçon à peine plus âgé que lui, mais tellement protecteur et aimable. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait – en partie._

 _Trois personnes. Trois personnes qui pouvaient traversés le mur qui le tenait loin du monde. Trois personnes qui comprenaient qui il était. Trois personnes qui l'aimaient. Trois personnes qu'il aimait._

 _Trois personnes qu'il allait_ perdre _. Définitivement. Parce qu'il était proche d'eux. Parce qu'il les aimait. Parce qu'il existait._

 _Parce qu'il vivait._

* * *

« Maman...

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin ? Encore un rêve ? Une vision ?

\- Maman... Comment va Will ? »

La femme agenouillée près de lui sourit. Elle passa une main sur le visage de son fils, dans un geste tendre pour le rassurer. Entr eux, les mots étaient futiles. Un regard, et l'enfant su. Tout allait bien. Rien de grave ne s'était produit. Rien de _pire_.

Malgré ce message, Hunith prit tout de même la peine de répondre convenablement à l'ex-endormi, en chuchotant doucement. Dehors, la nuit régnait toujours, la Lune bien haute dans le ciel.

« Sa fièvre a baissé. Il passera la nuit, Merlin.

\- Il va mieux ? Il s'est réveillé ?

\- Pendant quelques minutes. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse boire la soupe que tu as faite.

\- Et.. elle était bonne ? Il a aimé ? Il a dit quoi ? »

Hunith sourit plus tendrement encore. Sous les questions bien enfantines de son fils, elle entendait son inquiétude et ses vraies paroles, celles qu'il n'osait pas dire. A-t-il parlé ? Était-il conscient ? Voilà ce que demandait Merlin sans le prononcer à haute voix.

« Il a beaucoup aimé, Merlin. Tu es un cuisinier excellent.

\- Ah. Tant mieux, alors. »

Le garçon se leva, embrassa sa mère avant de venir s'agenouiller aux côtés de son ami. Il priait, lui parlant dans son sommeil, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Le garçon endormi le resta, mais Merlin continuait de parler. Il discuta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube, sans jamais obtenir la moindre réponse. Sa mère, assise près des deux enfants de treize et quatorze ans, les observaient en silence, l'air triste. Si Will, l'ami de son jeune et unique fils, venait à mourir... Le plus petit des deux garçons ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Merlin, voyant le soleil pointer non loin, serra doucement la main de son ami couché non loin dans la petite maison de terre et de chaume. Puis il se leva, enfila sa veste brune, et embrassa de nouveau sa génitrice, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis il sortit.

Merlin partit en courant, les pieds nus, et sous les yeux aimants de sa mère, le jeune garçon s'engouffra dans la forêt, disparaissant bien vite sous le couvert des arbres.

Sans savoir que cette action pourtant quotidienne allait tout changer. Le changer lui. Et changer le monde entier. Pour le meilleur. Comme pour le pire.

A jamais.


End file.
